In one conventional form of closure for controlling delivery of material from a container, the closure is mounted in an opening in an upper wall of the container. The closure defines one or more openings which are selectively closed by an overlying flap. The flap is hingedly mounted to the body of the closure and includes a projecting grasping portion which is exposed when the flap is in the closed position to permit the user to grasp the grasping portion and swing the closure to an upwardly directed position wherein the openings of the closure are exposed to permit passing of material through the container opening and closure opening, such as in dispensing the material from the container.
A serious disadvantage arises in such structure in that the flap tends to remain in somewhat overlying relationship to the openings of the closure so as to inhibit the free flow of material therethrough.